no!
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: gus in a 3 way?


NO!

Rating: T

Warnings threesomes

Summary: Justin and Emmett want to get Gus to go to a nightclub, the only thing that they really care about is getting him into leather and makeup.

Author's Notes Yeah, I know, a little bit off of my beaten path, but this idea just popped into my head and it wouldn't leave me the hell alone So please don't hate me

"Emmett no." Gus said stubbornly, crossing his arms and looking down at the other with a pronounced frown on his face. emmett and justin, more commonly known as sunshine, were trying to get gus to go 'clubbing' gus, however, wasn't interested. "That's your and Justin's thing not mine so leave me out."  
Emmett pouted childishly, then wrapped his arms around the hotties waist and rested his chin on him, "Please? You can't tell me that you don't get lonely on Friday nights hun."

Gus sighed if only they knew. He felt his resolved melting away faster than ice cream in the sun, " Ok." He sniffed, "But you're not getting me into all those belts and bondage stuff."

Another pair of arms slinked around Gus's neck, along with a warm breath on the back of his neck and a delicious voice, gus don't you want to look the part for the leather ball?"

One hour later, after a quick shopping trip, Gus stood barefoot in Emmett and justin's room, a pair of black leather pants hugging his skin comfortably. He wore a tight dark-colored muscle shirt as well, The full length mirror in front of him told all that he really wasn't too happy about this whole thing he could barely walk in these damned pants!  
Emmett bounded into the room a minute later, followed by a smirking Justin. Both were already dressed for that night they were always dressed for this sort of thing. Emmett was dressed a tad bit more modestly than Justin, though, who was adorned in just a few more buckles.

"See, gus You look great so far," justin said slyly watching the shortest of the three behind him with a bemused expression on his face.

Gus narrowed one of his eyes, "What do you mean 'so far?'" He turned around, and there emmett was, kneeling on the ground with a whole mess of belts and buckles practically boiling out of a dresser drawer. Gus shook his head with a deliberate slowness, "Oh no I told you no em."

Emmett pouted again, and stood up with a thick leather belt and two wristbands of the same style, "Come on, babe just this once? Please?"

Gus sighed and again made a noise in the back of his throat damn big cute eyes "Fine but only if you two help."

"Okay!" Emmett said brightly, and he and justin tucked Gus's shirt in for him and went a little farther than that, then wrapped the belt through the loops and around his waist with sly little smiles .some thing wasn't right, though, and he knew it, too, when he noticed how seductive emmett's thickly lined eyes made him look.

" you're not gonna No! This is where I draw the line i put my foot down!" The only thing that would have made this clearer was a stomp of the foot and an exasperated huff so he threw that in there, too.

However, em and justin took no mention of this whatsoever, and gus was led to a chair that now stood in front of the mirror.

"You two can not be serious!" gus yelled as they both picked out dark kohl and black lipstick, along with black nail polish. "Hello? Are you two even listening to me?"

Emmett smiled at justin almost-evilly before sliding into gus's lap and twirling a lock of dark brown hair through a pale finger whose nail was black, "Of course we are hun we just don't want you to feel out of place, that's all." Em kissed the gus's forehead playfully, and soon the two were attached at the lips. The teenage boy was so engrossed with em's hands in his hair and the lips on his own that he didn't notice justin behind him, a rather large thick belt held by his fingers.

Em suddenly pulled away with feigned innocence, smiling cheerfully, and that's when gus realized that he was stuck. "Ah, you're kidding me."

"'nope," justin said simply, tugging on the belt slightly to make sure gus couldn't move, "It's your own fault, anyways "

"You two are lucky I'm not screaming RAPE!." hus said with half-hearted anger, huffing again in annoyance.

Emmett shook his head a little, blowing off gus's comment as he pulled a stick of eyeliner out of his back pocket, "If it was rape you would know, never mind. hold still, I don't want to poke your eyes out."

Gus relaxed, knowing that emmett never poked himself, and his eyes always looked perfect besides, what else was he going to do him?

The eyeliner fine, he could deal with that. The lipstick, sure, whatever. gus even sort of liked the nail polish but then, when he looked into the mirror and noticed that Justin had somehow dyed his hair black no, he could not deal with that.  
"Justin!"

"What?" justin said amusedly, chuckling as he undid the belt and kissing em softly on the lips as he slipped off of gus, "It's not permanent!"

"I look like a damn gay goth!"

Emmett shrugged and justin wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "So? You're an attractive goth."

gus paused, and found his eyes wandering back to the mirror, "Really i do?"

Justin smirked, "Well, yes do you really think that we'd go to all this trouble to make you look unappealing? Besides," He added as an afterthought, his crimson eyes glinting as he raised a pierced eyebrow, "You look attractive in anything or nothing "

"Come on, Justin," em said, rolling his eyes, "Behave to our sexy friend."

"Fine," Justin said, "But only because we worked way too hard to get all of this stuff on gus to go to all the trouble of taking it off."

Gus decided to only let his eyes glint mischievously at this and twirl black hair between his fingers. "How long will this last justin?"

"What, I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Em, what time do you want to leave?"

Em checked his non-existent wristwatch, "Now sounds good. How about a trip to ted's? We can show we can show him and blake Gus's new hair."

"You said it wasn't permanent!" Gus said loudly, but really the color change was already starting to grow on him as were the belts and the leather oh crap. "You guys knew I'd like this, didn't you."

"Of course, Gus," justin said innocently as he walked out of the door with em in hand, "We know what you like seeing how you like it so much on us or rather, off us if you know what I mean"

"omg, Justin! Can we at least get out the door?"

"Em, don't you think that that's inconsiderate of out neighbors? I'm shocked."

Gus shook his head at the bickering of his two boyfriends, then with one last look in the mirror, walked after them. Maybe next week he could get the two of them into casual dress choices.

Then gus woke up in his bed and gus said man what the fuck was that all about? all well time for the leather ball."

Author's Notes made you look

Please Review.


End file.
